


【卜岳】马不停蹄的忧伤

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos





	【卜岳】马不停蹄的忧伤

1

岳明辉万万没想到，自己都他妈二十八岁了还要为爱掉眼泪。

2

在一个风和日丽的晴朗早晨，卜凡突兀地拿出一张机票，宣布自己要回老家结婚了。

“啊？啊！那很好啊…恭喜啊！但是要请假多久呢？”这个是经纪人。

“大清早吵什么呢，把嘴闭上。”这个是李洋。

“凡子啊，你可想好了啊，结婚是人生的一件大事，先把你目前的身份放到一边，你们认识多久了呢？脾气秉性合不合适呢？你看咱们的工作这么忙？姑娘能接受吗？诶你们到底见没见过面？我也没看见你出门约会啊？凡子，咱可千万注意啊，网恋不靠谱啊！”

这个显然是虚伪的中年男子老岳。

弟弟呢？

弟弟没说话，弟弟轻轻一推，卜凡的行李箱呲溜一声滑远了。

把追行李的卜凡锁外面之后，小英忧心忡忡地回头看了一眼岳明辉。岳明辉瘫坐在沙发上，卸掉了堆笑的面具，愣愣不知往哪里看。

李英超赶紧跑进屋子，冒着枪林与弹雨把李振洋从床上叫了起来，在李振洋发作的边缘及时对着他耳朵来个近距离投弹：“洋哥，你知道凡哥要回家结婚了吗？”

“什么？反了他！”

3

俗话说得好，弯追弯，红浪翻，弯追直，等八十。

岳明辉自己都不记得漫长的暗恋到底始于哪个瞬间，可能是一碗姜汤，一个蛋糕，又或者卜凡埋在他颈侧打的那个哈欠，到底还是怪卜凡太贴心，平时一举一动又太贴身。

最要命的是卜凡这个人，身在gay中不知gay，平时又亲昵又护短，恨不得把“我们老岳跟我最好了”几个字挂在脑门上。亲亲热热搂搂抱抱小动作多得数不清，又自诩头号岳骑，谁多说他们老岳一句坏话都不行。岳明辉招架不住，往后退一步，他就敢跟镜头抱怨老岳现在都不跟我睡了。  
但到了关键时刻，说出的老岳为我做过最肉麻的事情竟然还是陪他吃鸡时一起跑毒，一句话就向天下昭示：平日里的什么十指相扣什么暗中牵手不过是直男之间的纯友谊，西皮粉还是散了吧散了吧。

现在可好，不要再提什么开窍不开窍，人直接回家结婚去了。

失恋的岳明辉刚开始还想保持一个成熟稳重有文化的高材生应有的理智，准备化悲愤为动力，把自己关到录音室写歌。

等到李振洋破门而入的时候，录音室的空气污染指数已经够大学生放假了。

“你怎么在这抽烟啊！北京室内禁烟多少年了？录音室给你搞得一股KTV味，把你钱包掏出来交罚款！”李振洋一边开空调通风一边骂他：“你不嫌眼睛熏得疼吗？”

等到浓烟散去，李振洋顿时明白了为什么岳明辉不嫌眼睛疼，一双红彤彤的眼睛饱受泪水滋润，真是应了坊间岳兔兔的爱称，哭得坤音二楼都快塌了，哪还顾得上眼睛疼不疼。

“岳妈妈，”李英超探了个脑袋进来窥探情况，被李振洋一指头推了出去，大叫着抗议：“我妈需要我！”

“你妈不需要你，你妈需要戒烟。”李振洋把沙发上的岳明辉拉起来架着往外走。

李英超适时唱起“戒了烟我不习惯，没有你我怎么办。”

岳明辉哭得更大声了。

4

烟肯定是不能抽了，虽然岳明辉目前定位要搞创作型歌手，但小奶音还是圈粉的大杀器，为了嗷嗷待哺的妈粉们，不能贸然给它搞成烟嗓。

抽烟喝酒都不行，岳明辉就开始抓着人唠嗑，说这个卜凡啊有了媳妇忘了队长，去了几天微信也不回，不知道的还以为又给关回大厂了呢。

作为安慰人的一把好手，李英超乐呵呵就上场了。

自大厂以来，李英超积攒了丰富的安慰人经验，只要李振洋就地一躺，五分钟后就能捕捉到一只来检查他还有没有呼吸的小英。

所以每天晚上工作结束后准备睡了，李英超就乖乖跑到岳明辉怀里，听妈妈讲那过去的故事。

但失恋之人在某种程度上犹如丧偶，走到哪里都是时过境迁物是人非触景生情，他说过的话他穿过的衫他犯过的傻，一一浮现在眼前，开瓶雪碧都是他不会再来分享的那一口。

小鹅往岳明辉怀里一趴，岳明辉摸摸儿子半长不短的软毛，头发触感很好，一下就想起了当年他们去韩国做发型的日子。

那时候小英鹅胆未肥，对大洋哥有几分怯意，总是摇摇摆摆黏在笑咪咪的岳明辉和人高马大的卜凡身边，在安全区里偷偷摸摸伸出一只手去撩拨李振洋。  
岳明辉心里知道小孩子摩羯座，鬼精着呢，所以也不拦着李洋揍小鹅，只在关键时刻不动声色地绊他一下拉他一把，然后顺势合理劝架“诶洋洋算了算了，弟弟都跑远了，你也追不上。”

但是卜凡就不一样了，卜凡是一个把“我就这一个弟弟”坚决贯彻到底的人，眼里容不下沙子，向来只许弟弟欺负别人，不许别人欺负弟弟，哪怕这个人是尊敬的大学长，对不起，在弟弟欺负你的时候，你也只配当一只鸡。  
因此在韩国行刚开始的时候，卜凡始终护在老岳和小英身边，像条大狗似的来回转圈，把师父和宝宝都圈在里头，警惕地盘旋四周的李振洋，生怕小弟一不小心就给叼走了。

所以，等到卜凡终于后知后觉地意识到，被揍是小弟自己的选择时，爸爸担当一片心碎，满腔的爱意与责任感就从老岳和孩子统统倾斜到了老岳身上。  
韩国行，就是两个空巢老人的二度蜜月期。

岳队长一向人缘好，出门在外时朋友也一向喜欢跟他配合，干起活来从不挑三拣四，虽然啰啰嗦嗦但责任感强，是个工作好伙伴。  
但这些优点到了卜凡这顿时一文不值，他就根本没想让岳明辉干活，背包他背，水瓶他拿，岳明辉象征性地拿了个三脚架，卜凡一伸手就要接过去。

“不是，那我总得干点什么呀？”岳明辉乐了：“你当我跟洋洋似的，巴不得啥都不干。”  
卜凡自己想了想，犹豫了半天，才灵光一现：“不然你记账吧，你管钱。”说着就要把自己身上那几分几角的都掏给岳明辉。  
岳明辉长叹一声，摸了摸毛毛扎扎的脑袋，说：“没事，不算那么清楚了，哥哥养你。”

如今岳明辉再度回想起来，依然是甜蜜中夹杂着痛苦，而甜蜜始终大于痛苦，无论如何他也狠不下心去责怪卜凡什么，这个人看着他时满眼的信任和爱护，不问回报地一意给予。岳明辉早就知道，爱他同样是自己的选择。

5

“你对我那么的好，这次真的不同。”卜凡哼着歌就回来了。

卜凡放好行李，轻车熟路就往老岳房间钻，结果发现有个小老虎守在门口。

“凡哥你不是回家结婚了吗？”弟弟看着卜凡脸上的指甲疤问：“怎么结婚了还被挠了，你娶的是人还是棉裤啊？”

“没事，诶弟弟你让让，我找老岳有事。”卜凡也不回答小鹅，乐呵呵拨开他就要往里边闯，还冲着哗哗的水声问：“老岳是不是洗澡呢？大白天洗什么澡？”

“不行，凡哥，不让你进去。”小弟抱着猫认真地回答。

“不是，弟弟，咋就不让我进去了呢？干啥不让我进去啊？”卜凡不明白了，弟弟不让自己找老岳，还跟猫一起龇牙咧嘴地瞪他。

“弟弟，你这是要收过路费是吧？带啦带啦，在我箱子里，一大袋软糖，你自己拿去，别堵着门了，我找老岳有正经事。”卜凡说着又要往里走。

“你都结婚了你还找我妈干吗？”弟弟带着点哭腔瘪着嘴问。

在卜凡怔住的表情中，李英超身后的门突然开了，岳明辉披着个浴巾擦着头发站在门后。

猝不及防见到卜凡的岳明辉也很惊讶，但虚伪是他本能，他几乎一秒就反应过来了，哑着声音问：“凡子回来啦？怎么堵在门口啊？进来说话。”

卜凡抬腿就往里走，弟弟亦步亦趋跟在后面，被推出了门外。

“没事，你先自己出去玩会儿，我找老岳有事。”卜凡说着就锁上了门。

大白天，房间没开灯也没拉帘子，一片昏暗，卜凡刷拉一下拉开窗帘让阳光照进来，落在岳明辉泛着点热气的身子上。

“你怎么瘦成这样了？”卜凡惊讶地问：“我回去一礼拜你都没吃饭啊？”

“没，吃了，就胃口不好，吃得少了点。”岳明辉背对着窗坐在床上擦头发，表情埋在一片阴影中，什么都看不见。

“你想吃什么我等等给你做去。”卜凡走到他旁边自然而然地跟从前一样要帮他擦头发，被岳明辉给避开了。

“你手怎么这么凉？这不才刚洗完澡吗？”卜凡一把抓住他，低头一看：“你怎么又没穿拖鞋，你这穿个大裤衩就到处走也不怕感冒？”说着就要拽被子往他腿上盖。

“不是，你到底想干嘛？”岳明辉终于忍无可忍地问。

卜凡又愣住了，脸上瞬间出现一种明明不知道自己犯了什么错但不管怎样先认错就好的心虚表情。

“……”岳明辉看着也不好意思了，放低了声音重复：“你刚才不是跟弟弟说你有事找我吗？什么事情？”  
这下卜凡切实露出了心虚的表情，一九二的大个子扭扭捏捏坐到了岳明辉身边，小小缩成一团，畏畏缩缩地开口：“那个，不是，哥哥，我不是，哎，我不是说要回家结婚嘛？”

岳明辉耐着性子听卜凡结结巴巴，心里苦得能熬广东凉茶。

“我就，我就回去跟家里说了一声，虽然吧，我妈还是不太同意，但是我毕竟有个哥哥嘛，我哥说传宗接代有他就行了，让我追求真爱去。”卜凡越讲越流利，讲着讲着还脸红了：“我，我还查了那个代孕的，也不贵，我看咱们出得起，你爸妈要是不同意的话咱们就代孕俩孩子。”

“等等？你在说什么？你回去说什么了？你结婚怎么还扯上我了？”终于轮到岳明辉也懵了。

“我就是回去跟我爸妈说我跟你结婚啊？”卜凡理直气壮地回答：“不然我还能跟谁结婚？”

“不是，我俩什么时候在一起了？”岳明辉脱口而出。

“我们都这样了还没在一起？？？”卜凡不敢置信，受伤地看着岳明辉，眼里满是控诉。

6

又是一个风和日丽的晴朗早晨，年轻的男孩们，马不停蹄地忧伤，马不停蹄地快乐，马不停蹄地往前走去。


End file.
